


もう、会えないかもしれない

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	もう、会えないかもしれない

山田凉介望着不远处正站在摆放饮品的桌旁，和几个昔日好友叙旧的中岛裕翔，刚刚还在和身边的人打趣时脸上挂着的笑容一点点僵硬在脸上，一点点变了味道。

在同学会上能够再次遇见他，其实是意料之中的事情。

他穿着修身的正黑色西装，带着一点茶色微微卷翘的发梢给板正的装扮又增添了挑逗的一笔，就算是满面春风地笑着与人交谈，深邃的眼眸也透露着一股诱人邪魅的味道，山田记得他以前好像不会有这样的眼神，但是看他说话的间隙淡淡地抿上一口酒，修长白皙的手指尖在高脚杯上打着节拍，不禁感叹老毛病依旧还是老毛病。

还是那个以前在课间不知不觉打拍子的时候，不经过自己同意就借用自己大腿的中岛裕翔。

等回过神来的时候，山田若有所思的眼神就已经被对方察觉了，他看到自己的一瞬间好像愣了几秒，然后就露出宠溺的笑容走了过来，那笑容就像带着温热的波浪随着他的步伐向自己涌来，直到两个人距离迫近之时将自己紧紧包围。

“山ちゃん。”

是好久都没有听过他这样叫自己了，两人认识的时候都还在变声期前，所以此时此刻中岛的声音由于变化太大让他感觉有些陌生，山田笑得眼睛弯弯，叫他裕翔くん，说你居然记得我。

“怎么会不记得呢，我们小时候关系那么好的。”

那段时光虽然短暂，但却是山田至今为止最怀念的时光，国中的时候中岛是他最好的朋友，两个人家离得近，每天上学放学都走在一起，短假两个人就一起窝在家里学习，长假就隔三差五骑着单车去离家不远的神社或者公园里畅游，班里的学生都知道“知道中岛君在哪的话就一定知道山田君在哪”的硬性规律，就连两边的家长也说他们像连体婴儿。

这样的生活直到山田因为父亲工作调动的缘故不得不搬家到很远的地方，才被迫中断，从那以后两个人竟再也没有见过面，虽然山田刚离开不久的时候两个人也互通过短信，但是在通讯不够发达的时代一旦换掉联系方式两个人就失去联系了。

然而，那个时候让自己靠在他肩上睡觉的中岛，抢自己便当盒里面的玉子烧的中岛，自己跑步磕伤了膝盖着急忙慌背自己去医务室的中岛，现在整个比自己高了大半头地站在自己的面前，这感觉实在是说陌生又熟悉。

“你们两个当初关系真的很好呢。”

“山田你知道吗，当时你转学走了的时候，这家伙自己偷偷在课间哭了十分钟呢。”

伴随着身边的几个同学爆笑的声音，山田顺着他们指向中岛的手指方向看过去，中岛脸上早已爬上了羞涩的红晕，抻着嘴角露出了勉为其难的笑。

“这种事情就不要说给山ちゃん听了吧，太丢脸了。”

山田跟着身边的人一起笑，自己一直凝视着对方的眼神又在无意之中和对方的眼神交汇了。

这天晚上中岛应该是心情不错的，所以超出了自己的能力范围喝了不少酒，山田发现自己有段时间没见中岛人影了，四下张望了一番然后走到厕所附近，结果还没进门就听到里面发出的试图隐忍却无果的呕吐声。

中岛趴在洗手台上吐了几遭，打开手龙头接了几捧水漱了漱口，从兜里掏出清口糖倒出几颗扔进嘴里，回头就对上山田有些担心的眼神。

“あっ，山ちゃん......”

可能是因为被看到了窘态，中岛有些难为情地笑出声，山田走过去挽着他的胳膊搀扶他，轻声问他有没有事。

“没什么，今天见到山ちゃん太高兴了，一不小心就喝多了......”

山田听到他这么说竟一时不知道说什么比较好，但是心中的暗喜大概没有办法骗自己，他另一只手用轻柔的力道顺着中岛的背，中岛伸出手摇摇晃晃地想要挣开他的搀扶，当两个人平视的时候，山田看到他被水打湿有些变型的刘海，醉意使他的眼神朦胧不已，嘴唇上还挂着刚刚漱口过后留下的水珠，从唇缝中露出的轻喘里闻到了蛊惑人心的薄荷味道。

山田这才意识到两个人过分靠近的距离，他又突然想起国中时候两个人的种种。

中岛清楚地看见，山田慢动作地轻舔了一下有些干燥的嘴唇。

“裕翔くん要是实在不舒服我就先送你回去吧......”

话音刚落对方的眼神就从里到外变了样，接着自己就被反手推进身后的厕所隔间，直到听到门被不小的力道狠狠插上，对方用双手扳住了自己的肩膀，他才反应过来自己所处的现状，然而他并不惊讶，露出了这一切都是意料之中的微笑，看着满眼欲火的中岛。

“裕翔くん这是怎么了？”

中岛不由分说就欺上了山田的嘴唇，凶狠地，也不知道醉意给了这人多大的力气，山田被吻得嘴唇发麻呼吸困难，唇齿间露出情色的难耐的轻哼，皱着眉头想要抵抗对方的桎梏，指甲透过胸前的衬衫衣料划到中岛的皮肤，他吃痛地单手把山田的两只手腕举起来束缚在头顶，缠住他刚刚有意无意舔唇时露出的舌头，就着清口糖用力吮吸和品尝，嘬出浪荡的水声。

正当山田已经被吻得服服帖帖沉浸于享受之时中岛突然停了下来，听到山田一声不满的哼唧，把口里难化开的糖吐进脚下的垃圾桶，说了一声碍事，然后继续把山田按在门板上吻了个昏天暗地，等山田抓住他的手腕用湿漉漉的眼神毫无震慑力地警告他时，他才意识到自己已经将手顺着对方衣领的开口和凸起的锁骨伸进了腋间。

“山ちゃん不是想和我接吻吗？”

“谁给你的认知啊？”

山田故意笑着不承认，中岛看到他的反应就开始顺杆爬，变本加厉地提出新要求。

“山ちゃん要不要和我做爱？”

山田没有回答，只是直直地望着中岛，两个人的鼻尖距离已经小到可以忽略不计，山田承认只是感受到他的气息自己就已经燥热不已了，就想要做比接吻更加出格的事情，但现在立刻就答应的话，岂不是显得太欲求不满了。

但是中岛用自己的观察和直觉领悟到了山田的答案，他打开手机里的电话本，给以前就打过电话的酒店预约了一个房间。

“业务很熟练嘛。”

听到山田醋意浓重的调侃，中岛只是笑着，并不去辩解什么，然后和山田说好两个人分头行动，他先走以免被别人怀疑，山田翻了个白眼怼他说你这个时候怎么不醉了，然后中岛又依依不舍地啄着山田上唇的红豆豆，说这种时候就是要该清醒的时候清醒起来啊。

自始至终倒是很诚实。

山田根据中岛发到他手机上的地址找到了那家酒店，一进房间就闻到了好闻的水汽和沐浴露混杂的味道，房间和床都比想象的要宽敞，中岛只有腰间系了一条浴巾，坐在床上百无聊赖地擦头发，抬头看到刚刚进门站得直直的看他的山田，把手上的毛巾扔到一边走了过去。

“成功逃出来了？”

“嗯......唔......”

明明连外套都还没有脱，中岛就把山田按在墙上，带着浑身湿润的水汽一通乱亲，刘海上还在滴的水珠落到山田的眼睑上有些冰凉，下意识地闭紧双眼，手上用力推拒阻止中岛进一步的进攻。

“至少先让我洗个澡吧。”

中岛撇了撇嘴角，松开山田迈着慵懒的步伐坐回床上继续擦头发。

说实话已经到了这一步，山田还是有些慌乱的，毕竟对象是自己国中时代的亲友，但是低下头看看已经坐在浴缸里的自己，好像什么都无可挽回了。

其实说到底还没有走到绝路，只是山田自己堵死了去路罢了。

可是为什么，会想要和他做爱呢？

山田走出浴室的时候，中岛枕着胳膊侧躺在床上，已经是一副入睡了的样子了，山田咂舌，想着约我的是你结果你还先给我睡着啊，然后去床对面的桌子上拿起了刚刚响起短信铃声的手机。

忽然身后的人张开长手长脚把自己揽在怀里，力度不小还有点强硬，把山田吓得一个激灵，他顺势把手机锁屏关上，但是很显然对方已经察觉了。

“你醒着的啊？”

“女朋友？诶，山ちゃん有女朋友的啊。”

“......这很正常的吧。”

中岛从身后握住山田抓着手机的手用力，山田乖乖地放下手机，然后任凭中岛把自己的五指穿插进山田的指缝，紧紧握住。

“我没关系的。”

山田当然知道他为什么说没关系，十指相扣的时候他感觉到了那人无名指上戒指的温度。

中岛扳过山田的肩膀来让他面对自己，一把扯掉了山田腰间的浴巾，手又转移到他的后臀，稍稍用力将他抬起来，山田顺势坐到桌沿上，冰凉的触感让他不自觉地后庭一缩，他绷直了脚尖，让浴巾顺着自己的脚上滑落至地面。

但是刚刚中岛的话竟让山田心里感觉十分不愉快，他开始皱着眉头躲避中岛的亲吻，中岛也是突然变成了慢脾气，转而去流连还散发着淡淡香气的颈间，时轻时重地啃咬，留下一排红印。

“别、别弄出痕迹......”

“怕被女朋友看到吗？”

中岛才不管那么多，抓住山田的脚腕就把他整个人往自己这边带，用自己还被浴巾遮蔽的下体蹭着山田已经裸露在外的柱身，没过多久自己的那根也在浴巾下给自己顶起了小帐篷，情色的潮红早就已经爬上山田的脸颊，但是他依然执拗着偏头拒绝中岛的亲吻。

“山ちゃん还记得我们第一次的吻吗？”

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

不过那确实是一个虽然短暂，却足以让山田铭记终生的吻。

虽然那个时候他一直在自我洗脑，对自己说着那只是一个证明两个人友好的吻而已。

因为对方那个时候也，什么都没说嘛。

直到自己走了，也一直什么都没说啊。

中岛的大手抚上山田已经挺立的欲望时，一下子把山田从回忆里拉回现实，他试图合上双腿间的缝隙结果无奈被对方打得更开，一边上下套弄一边注视着自己的双眸，那眼神简直是要把自己生吞活剥。

“山ちゃん的这里粉粉嫩嫩的呢。”

“食べたい......”

中岛用湿软的舌头去舔山田耳后的凹陷，在那里不停流连刻意发出中气十足的喘息，让山田顷刻之间发出一声婉转的媚叫。

“ねえ、食べていい？”

中岛用撒娇的语气恳求着山田，高挺的鼻梁在山田的颈间蹭来蹭去，山田自然是招架不住，一边喘着一边说着“いいよ”，随后就感觉到下体被炙热和湿润的口腔包围了。

中岛的口活把山田伺候得娇喘起来都上气不接下气的，山田也不知道自己哪来的火，泄愤一样地抓着中岛的头发，让他给自己做深喉，中岛也不甘示弱，伺候了几遍让山田直接没忍住射在了他嘴里。

第一遍过后的山田已经失掉了太多力气，他眼前依旧是快感过后带来的一片朦胧，但却又清楚地看到中岛在他面前把口中来自自己的东西吐到掌心，然后涂在手指上，将手指伸进了自己的体内。

山田一晚上的紧张情绪在这一瞬间达到了高潮。

“山ちゃん不要这么紧，放松一点。”

这么紧真是对不起了啊，山田哭丧着脸，求中岛轻一点慢一点，中岛看出了山田心里的不悦，亲了亲山田已经发出细细汗珠的额头，一脸坏笑地说我就喜欢你这么紧。

“无耻。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

中岛的几根手指在山田的体内掏来捣去，把山田的甬道搞得软糯又湿滑，他抽出已经湿哒哒的手指放在嘴里舔了舔，然后玩味地看着山田，山田脸上和耳后的羞红瞬间又上升了一个色号，后穴突然的空虚让他不甘地咬紧了下唇，中岛把自己刚刚舔过的手指抵在山田的嘴角，怒目圆睁。

“不许咬嘴唇。”

山田也不知道自己中了什么邪，把中岛的两根手指含根没入了自己的口腔，闭着眼睛上下舔弄，中岛的手指又长又粗，指节分明，等含进去了他才知道自己高估了自己，光是体会着他手指在自己口腔内充盈的感觉，就激得他下身又一次挺立起来。

“山ちゃん原来这么淫荡的嘛。”

被这样说的山田心里有些委屈，眼睛里面闪出的泪花马上向中岛出卖了自己的这份委屈，中岛把手指从山田嘴里抽出来，伏上身去温情脉脉地吮着他湿漉漉的双唇，低声对他说着抱歉不该这么说你的。

山田可以因为他的温柔霎时间变得妥协，他的胳膊缠上中岛的脖颈顺从地接受着这个吻，然后在唇与唇之间口水丝断开的间隙说桌子好硬我们去床上好不好。

中岛自然是顺着他，把他的双腿盘在自己腰间起身转移到床上的阵地，然后欺身压上山田，吮吻着山田胸前的肌肤和乳粒，山田整个人深深陷进松软的床铺里，胸膛仰得高高的去迎合中岛的亲吻。

中岛的下体的状态早就已经开始告知他的饥渴难耐，当他扯掉自己的浴巾扔到一边的时候，他看到山田眼中闪过的一丝不安，他笑了笑，趴在山田的耳边，问山田能不能帮帮他。

山田颤抖的小手伸过来抓住自己的欲望上下套弄，对方的size显然和自己不是一个等级，山田感觉自己的手都有些抓不牢靠，上面暴起的青筋刺激着触觉，又让自己多了一丝恐慌，中岛嗓子里发出一声声浑浊的低叹，看着山田难耐的神情感叹道你真的摸得我好舒服。

听到山田只是替自己套弄的时候都发出隐忍的喘息，中岛感觉自己已经无法再忍受下去，他抓起自己已经肿胀挺立的阳具，用顶端对着山田湿润的穴口不停摩擦，山田的小穴一张一合地像是在邀请和催促着中岛。

“山ちゃん不说点什么吗？”

“不说点什么我可不进去哦。”

山田咬着手指不知道该做些什么措辞，他知道中岛是想让他说点什么催情的话，但是现在这样的场合下他就已经羞得讲不出话了，这对他来说真的好难。

“山ちゃん我已经不行了啊......”

山田一咬牙一攥拳，情潮在体内的鼓动也不允许他再犹豫下去了，他现在只想对方的炙热又快又狠刺入进自己体内，等不及了。

“僕を食べて......”

“じゃあ、いただきます。”

中岛听到山田带着撒娇语气的话，粘人的要命，他强忍住要先泄一波的冲动，直挺挺地刺入山田的体内，突然被山田甬道的温润包裹着的感觉令他发出一声满足的叹息。

“山ちゃん，吃进去了哦。”

“不、不行......太大了......出去......嗯......”

突然的进入让山田招架不住，他拼命摇着头想要反抗中岛接下来的行动，嘴唇也已经被他咬出了清晰可见的牙印，中岛趴在他身上，有些手忙脚乱地抚摸着他的刘海安慰着他。

“抱歉，我太心急了。”

“深呼吸山ちゃん。”

“不要咬嘴唇都和你说了，难受的时候就咬我。”

山田疼得眼角都眨出了泪珠珠，他听话地做着深呼吸，直到紧致的后穴终于又放松了一点点，他才敢和中岛说可以动了，中岛又和他确认了一次，得到了首肯后才开始一次又一次由慢及快地进出。

“嗯......哈啊......不行......”

“真想给你的女朋友看看这样的你啊山ちゃん。”

“呜嗯......变、变态......”

“山ちゃん除了说无耻变态之类的不能说点别的吗？比如说'好き'什么的。”

“......才不说......！”

中岛的手机铃声在枕边响了起来，他停止下体的冲撞想看看是什么人的来电，山田好像能够预见到是谁一样，把中岛的手机抢过来塞到一边，双手捧上中岛的侧脸。

“不许接。”

“今天晚上、你的眼里心里只能有我。”

山田真的深深望向中岛的瞳仁，像是在确认着里面映出的自己，也确认着现在自己身上的人就是当初那个以友情之名对自己无限宠溺的中岛裕翔。

真的是他，只是再次重逢的我们现在居然在这里做着这样的事情。

中岛应了一声遵命，用力打开山田的腿，开始了更为激烈的深入浅出。

山田看到中岛的巨物在自己的视线范围内一次次抽出来又送进去，侵犯着连自己都从来未曾造访的私处，带着粘腻又淫靡的体液声，双腿不经对方控制都已经打开到了自己不敢置信的角度，山田突然发觉自己竟然可以变成这样。

中岛成俯卧撑的姿势在自己的身上驰骋，汗水打湿了他的刘海，透过刘海的眼神是凛冽而又性感的，山田恨自己在这种姿势的情况下，自己竟因为无法热切地拥抱着对方而感到隐隐的失落。

“裕、裕翔くん......”

“嗯？”

中岛由于奋力冲刺已经逐渐被快感淹没，回答也显得有些敷衍。

“抱我......”

小时候，山田瘪瘪嘴一副要哭的模样和语气时，中岛就能急得上蹿下跳，嘀嘀咕咕地说怎么办怎么办山ちゃん你不要难过啊，吵架的时候自己偶尔会很凶，看到山田被吼之后眼睛里闪着泪花，他会立刻后悔冲过去抱住山田说我刚才说着玩的啦，直到今天，山田带着哭腔的话语依旧还是中岛的死穴。

中岛紧紧地抱着山田，压着山田的下体一遍遍碾压过他体内的敏感点，山田掐着中岛胳膊上肌肉的手指尖已经泛白，呻吟声渐渐高涨起来，说着自己本来根本无法说出口的放荡话语。

“裕翔くん......嗯就是那里......用力......”

“嗯啊......再深一点......还要......”

山田的每一个请求中岛都奋力满足，他不知道为什么在回忆起以前的事情时胸口会闷得难受，这些年他好像有一大堆话要和山田说，但真正见到了又不知道该如何开口。

“如果那个时候，能多吻你一会儿就好了......”

“如果那个时候，能好好地传达给你就好了......”

中岛恨自己现在只能这样马后炮，他更加用力地刺向山田的最深处，用着好像要把山田刺穿一样的力量，他的速度放慢了下来，带着间隔一下又一下地顶到山田的最里面，每顶一下山田都发出一声高亢的呻吟，大腿内侧也早已经因为中岛的力量拍打得两片通红。

“说啊山ちゃん，舒服吗？”

“嗯......好舒服......好深、嗯啊......”

“还不够啊山ちゃん。”

中岛又一次趴到山田耳边。

“もっと魅せろよ。”

山田顿时发出一声绵延不绝的呻吟，双手扣紧了中岛的蝴蝶骨，声嘶力竭地说着刺穿我吧给我吧求你了这样的话，中岛更加用力顶撞，看着山田的顶端一点点渗出白色的液体，在山田的头部由于冲击就快要嗑到床头的时候，抱住他的脑袋，下体也加快了速度，直到酥麻的感觉遍布全身，自己也全部交代在了山田的身体里。

中岛抽身的时候，看到汩汩的白浊一滴滴流到床单上，山田的小穴一缩一缩的还在释放着，而他的身上不管是脖颈还是膝关节，都附上了难以褪去的暧昧的红色，浑身湿到像是刚从水里捞出来一样，躺在床上无力地调整呼吸，中岛又一次紧紧地抱住了他，而这一次他不知道抱了有多久。

山田醒来以后，没有叫醒中岛就独自一个人离开了，说是中岛邀请自己的没错，不过自己也不是一点责任也没有，他实在不知道在中岛醒来的时候要怎么面对他。

他看着手机里女朋友昨晚发来的一条又一条的短信，简单地回复了一句“今晚一起去吃饭吧”，留恋了中岛一眼就关上了房门。

他回忆着昨天晚上中岛在自己的耳边说着后悔的话，还想着这是不是代表着还能挽回什么。

可是直到最后他手上的戒指还是那么刺眼。

或许这样也好。

山田昨天晚上做了一个梦，他梦见他和中岛小的时候，中岛吻他的那一天，虽然只有短短的一秒，也足以让当时的自己害羞的大叫，说着裕翔くん你干什么呀这是情侣之间才能做的事呀，中岛就说有什么关系嘛山ちゃん这么可爱，我最喜欢山ちゃん了。

他还梦到自己搬家前的最后一天和中岛告别的时候，中岛从身后喊住了自己，含着眼泪一副欲言又止的表情，但最后却勉强地咧开嘴笑了，只说了一句“以后也要联系哦”。

山田知道自己那个时候剧烈的心跳反应是为什么了。

我以为我再也见不到你了。

可能以后也不会再见到了吧。

我曾经很喜欢你。


End file.
